


Truth

by Merfilly



Category: Appaloosa (2008)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	Truth

In that moment, watching Ev ready to throw away his livelihood, Virgil had to face truths. This man who had roamed the countryside for so long as his deputy in the name of justice was willing to give Virgil a dream he was only half willing to believe in. Virgil wanted the wife, the home, the security of a settled life in this town. He was ready, or so he thought, to give up the dusty trails.

Ev was going to give it to him, paid for with the blood of a man who was everything they had fought against, but whom a corrupt president had offered pardon to.

Virgil knew then just what the truest form of love was, and his dream fell by the wayside, tainted by his own lack of loyalty to a better man.

Law or not, Virgil could only stand aside as Ev let the body fall, gave him one last look, and then left him to his wife and house forever.


End file.
